Never Trust Your Ears
by Ahellofadummy
Summary: Next time before u just dash off after hearing something u shouldn't have make sure to peep first...I know I suck at summaries...my first fan fiction. Please go easy on me.


**NEVER TRUST UR EARS**

**By: Ahellofadummy**

◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail...Hiro Mashima does.!<strong>

* * *

><p>It was another regular morning in Fiore. Lucy was peacefully sleeping in her comfy bed in her apartment and was wandering in her dream land. Well this peace was soon over thanks to the fire breathing pink-haired salamander. As usual Natsu barged into Lucy's apartment abruptly waking the sleeping beauty.<p>

"Hey Luce! Wake up already." said Natsu.

"Aghhh…Natsu why do you have to ruin my morning every time…" Lucy said.

"Awww….How mean of you Luce"

"Just shut up and leave already."

"Why so grumpy today huh?"

"Nothing. Just Go"

"Ok Ok you don't have to push me. Bye Luce. See you at the Guild"

"Yeah yeah."

Grumbling Lucy got out of the bed and went to her bathroom. After a long hot bath she changed into a pink tank top with white denim mini skirt white socks with pink stripes and pink canvas. Lastly she tied her hair into a high pony tail with a pink ribbon.

After a walk of 5 minutes she was standing in front of the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail which represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate. How much she loved this guild for helping her at her times of need like the phantom lord incident. Such happy thoughts were revolving in her head until she was hit by a table on the face on opening the door. Wow what a start.

_What the hell. What a start. I shouldn't have come in the first place._ Lucy got up and was about to leave but decided to find the person who did it to make sure to torture the person later. And as she had expected it, it was none other than The Mighty Salamander. _I will get you for this Natsu_ thinking Lucy left the guild not noticing the package for her at the table. Mirajane while wiping the glass notices that Lucy had forgotten her package. _Uhmmm… What should I do? It may be important._

Lucy was really angry and was trying to think of a way to torture Natsu when her thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting. She turned around and found the owner of that voice. It was a guy with dark spiky black hair, ocean blue eyes and a very toned and muscular body (he is not wearing his shirt). There was his blue colored member stamp below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle. And his necklace, which looks like a sword with a stone in it, was banging against his chest as he ran to her, It was none other than her exhibitionist best friend, Gray.

"Man you are fast and **deaf!**" Gray said.

"Hey! It's not my fault if you have a girly voice Mr. Hot-shot" Lucy retorted.

"Oh really! If my voice is so soft then why do you think all the people are staring at us?"

Lucy looks around and notices a lot of stares on them. She blushes and starts walking with Gray trailing behind her. After a long awkward silence.

"So what was it you want to talk about?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah! I came to remind you of our deal which I **WON**."

"Deal! Which deal?"

"You meanie! Stop acting and give me my reward already…"

"Ok Ok! Follow me to my apartment and I will reward you."

On the other hand an undeniably cute and pretty little sky dragon slayer with long, dark blue hair and brown eyes wearing a blue colored bare back dress and sandals with wing designs, holding a brown package, was desperately looking for Lucy and notices her outside her apartment with Gray. She was about to call her when Lucy entered her apartment with Gray trailing behind her, smirking.

_Oh well! I guess I have go to her apartment. But I wonder what Gray-san was doing there with Lucy-chan. Hmmmmm…must be discussing about some mission; they are in the same team after all but what was there that made Gray-san smirk. _Wondering Wendy reached Lucy's apartment's door and was about to knock when she heard a few voice.

"Man Gray this is really good….mmhhhmmmm"

"I told you. You should listen to me more often."

"Your right but it is good that I finally tried this."

"So what word will you use to describe **THIS** huh?"

"Aahhmmmm…it is really refreshing."

"Hey now let's try this in this pose. What da ya say?"

"Oh come on the feel is the same no matter in which pose. You Baka."

There were a few moans and voices of pleasure. A little blush crept it's way to Wendy's face. _Am I interrupting something? It does not look uh I mean sound like they are discussing on a mission._

"Hey Luce! Can I do that?"

"No you can't"

"Please"

"No"

"Pwweeeiitteeiii Pleeeeasssse(Pretty Please)"

"I said no…aagghhhh don't make that puppy face."

"….."

"Fine but be careful and gentle"

"Ok my Princess I'll be gentle."

"Mmmmhhhhmmm…..Oh shit Gray you baka I am all wet."

"Sorry I did'nt meant to It just suddenly shot off."

Wendy was now crimson red. She placed the package at the door, rang the bell and hid behind a flower pot to make sure that Lucy receives the package.

"Hey Gray, Can you get the door. You know I am not wearing much"

"Hey I am also only in my boxers."

"Oh come on you roam around the town like that."

"Ok! I'll get that till then you go and get some clothes on."

That was the last straw Wendy just didn't wanted to know, hear or see anything. She just ran with all her might and as fast as her little feet can take her.

Gray opens the door and was surprised to find no one but notices the package so he brings the package inside.

"Wow Gray that steam bath was great only if you hadn't got me all wet."

"Hey not my fault. Your tap just shot off getting you wet. Blame the tap not me."

"Yeah but whose lame idea was to wet yourself a little and then wipe it with a towel huh?"

"Ok Ok it was my laaaaaaaaaaaaamest idea. You happy now."

"Yeah totally but how did you manage to win the deal huh?"

"Hey you just told me to get 100 phone numbers of girls in 1 hour. That was way too simple. I am the second most populest guy after Loki you know."

"Yeah yeah pretty boy don't get too cocky now."

"Hey you should thank me because if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been able to enjoy that awesome steam bath."

"Yeah ok anyway what is in that package?"

"I don't know. Let's see."

"Hey it is a ticket for contesting for Miss. Fiore."

"Oh! Forget it you can never win."

"Hey don't underestimate me. I can win."

"Really ok if you win you will give me a FULL BODY massage. Deal."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>◕ღღ◕ღღ<strong>◕ஐ◕<strong>ღღ◕ღღ◕

_**The End**_

_**◕ღღ◕ღღ**◕ஐ◕**ღღ◕ღღ◕**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hope you all liked it!**

**Rate And Review! ^_^**


End file.
